Captain America
Steve Rogers was born frail and sick, but he still wanted to serve his country in World War Two. He was drafted into the Super Soldier program, which gave him increased strength and agility. He was also given a vibranium shield which was later exchanged for a more aerodynamic one. He fought against the Nazis with other soldiers, and became a symbol of hope for America. After his young squadmate Bucky Barnes found him changing into his costume, Steve made him his own. Unfortunately, during one mission Bucky jumped onto a plane that was rigged to explode. Steve attempted to save him, but the plane blew up and Steve was sent flying into the icy water... Decades later, the Sub Mariner found a group of Incas worshipping a man frozen in ice. He hurled the ice into the sea, where it was picked up and defrosted by the Avengers. Alive once more, Captain America fought next to the Avengers for many years until the recent Civil War. He led one faction against Iron Man, and would have won if the citizens of New York didn't try to stop him. Realizing that he was hurting the people, he surrendered. He was going to be prosecuted, but he was assasinated by the Red Skull, ending the long legacy of Steve Rogers. During his life, he fought some of the evilest villians alive, including Red Skull, Baron Zemo,the Hulk, and even his old partner, Bucky, when he was the Winter Soldier. Since the death of Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, his old sidekick, has taken up the mantle of Captain America. Stats: *Life: 5 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 6 *Defense: 6 *Points: 220 Abilities: *'Shield Throw Special:' Range 5. Attack 4. When Captain America attacks with his Shield Throw Special Attack, he may attack 2 additional times. He cannot attack the same figure more than once. *'Tactician:' All friendly figures adjacent to Captain America add 1 extra die to their attack, and 1 extra die to their defense. *'Counter Strike:' When rolling defense dice against a normal attack from an adjacent attacking figure, all excess shields count as unblockable hits on the attacking figure. Strategy: Loved and hated by many (much like Major Q9), the Captain is a force to be reckoned with. For a hero, he has a riidculous attack and defense, as well as an equally powerful life total. Regardless, this guy costs a ton and is about half your entire army in a standard 500 point game. That being said, you should use extreme caution no matter what side he's playing for, as he can be taken out by a lot of unexpected rolls. Primarily, the captain, like Q9, should avoid attacking counter strike or similar figures, as a whiff on attack with him can mean disaster, though this is uncommon for 2 reasons: A) His high attack usually prevents this and B) Most players tend to play it safe with his special attack which can't be countered (much). To make the most of the Captain, try a ranged squad like 4th Mass, or 10th Reg. whose long range and wait then fire will rip apart most enemies as you roll 4 hits of 4 (6 range as opposed to the Fen Hydra's range of 2, plus it costs less...). His Valiant personality benefits the 4th Mass more, but both squads are (currently) hard to obtain in large numbers and you'll need at least 3-4 squads. When facing the Captain, know very well his high cost and medium size means an equal or lesser point value can disable him easily. For example, insta wounders such as Deadeye Dan, Mogrimm Forgehammer, Marrden Hounds and so on, will take down his 5 life quickly. Even Fire Elementals work! If you feel exceptionally lucky, try instakillers, such as Braxas, "chompy" Grimnak, or even Atlaga's one shot kill. For a full list check Here. Category:Marvel Heroscape Category:Unique Hero Category:Human